It's Evaluation Time!
by CapLovesHankandKel
Summary: It's that time again when Cap evaluates his crew. What will he say? Oneshot and some humor included!Please R/R thanks!


"**It's Evaluation Time!"**

**By: CapLovesGregandJames**

**A/N: All done in Hank's POV; evaluation time has come. Take a look and see what he really thinks about his crew!**

**Don't own them just borrowing them.**

Ahh yes. It's that time of year again. I really don't mind doing this because I've got a great crew. So without further ado, here we go.

First up is **Engineer/Firefighter Specialist Mike Stoker**. I have always considered Mike second in chain of command and indeed he has had to assume that role a couple of times when I was injured and he did an excellent job.

He's dependable, reliable, has an excellent sense of his job and the scope of responsibilities and is always willing to go the extra mile prompted or unprompted. He's always reliable in a pinch because he is able to take vital signs and it's good to know we have that extra pair of hands when needed.

On the not so serious side of things, Mike is very quiet and has been known to pull and participate in a prank every now and again. He is respected by all who work with him.

The only area of improvement I'd like to see is for him to become more sociable. But if he doesn't it won't be a big deal. My opinion of him certainly not change.

Second is **Firefighter/Lineman Marco Lopez**. Marco has a lot to offer. He is dependable, reliable, is always ready and willing to lend a hand. He takes orders well and does what he is told. He seems to be fearless when going into the mouth of the fire. When danger is all around him, he very calm and focused. He's very fluent in Spanish that will occasionally come in handy when it is needed on a rescue that requires one to be bilingual.

On the personal side, he's a fantastic cook, has a great sense of humor and gets along well with everyone. There really isn't any area that needs improving. Marco is the complete firefighter.

Third up is **Firefighter/Lineman Chester B. Kelly**. In the field, Chet is multi-talented He can handle a hose as good as anyone and the crew know that when we go into the mouth of the fire, Chet will always have our backs. He has a real way with children; I am reminded of the little girl that got her arm stuck in the pool.

The way he handled that situation was exemplary and I saw to it that he got an accommodation for it. Chet is very helpful when it comes to John (Gage) and Roy (DeSoto). He too is always at the ready to get needed equipment or assist in the actual rescue.

Out of the field, however, is a different story. He loves to do pranks and they are usually directed at one person. His "Pigeon" as he likes to call him. John Gage. Most of them are tolerable but every now and then he needs reminded to cool it.

He sometimes can be reckless in the fire station; he once set fire to a pair of skis he was trying to fix. Chet argues with John more than I would like and some days I feel more like a referee than a Captain!

Areas of improvement include slowing down the pranks and to quit agitating people so often! Especially his Captain!

Fourth to be evaluated is **Firefighter/Paramedic Roy DeSoto. **One of the first paramedics to be trained, Roy is a fantastic one. He has just the right stuff to keep everything balanced whether it be a simple cut or a major injury. He's comforting, caring, assuring and professional in every sense of the words.

I have been on the receiving end of his treatment when I was electrocuted and he had a moderately difficult time doing that because of the intensity of the spasms that at first were very frequent and a real pain in the ass. He was very patient and assured me all would be OK.

Once the spasms slowed down a bit, he was able to finally get the IV started. He did a great job. Roy is very seasoned and has a very level head. I've confided in him more than once and I appreciated his advice. It's thoughtful and timely.

He is respected by all who work with him and he is especially well liked by Dr. Kelly Brackett and Nurse Dixie McCall. They have gone to bat for him more than once for unfair accusations and that were just that. He's a pleasure to work with and I am blessed to have him on my crew.

The only improvement I'd like to see is for him to have more confidence in the major decisions he will sometimes have to make in the field. He hasn't yet had a reason to question his decisions and I really wished he wouldn't for the simple fact that Rampart and I will back him up.

Fifth and final up is **Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage. **In the field, John is a great worker. He, like his partner Roy, is comforting, caring, assuring and for the very most part professional. He particularly enjoys delivering babies and seems to be fascinated by the miracle of life.

He is somewhat of a dare devil, seemingly unafraid of heights which for the most part is a good thing. He and Roy as a team are known as LA's Finest and they worked hard for that moniker. They are both held in very high esteem by the Senior Staff at Rampart Hospital, which they have earned that respect many times over.

I heard the story about John, before I came to work at Station 51 and before the Paramedic Bill was passed in Congress, he grabbed the bio-phone and said to his superior Dr. Kelly Brackett "to hell with the orders." That in my mind pretty much set the stage at to what kind of paramedic he would be. Determined and willing to take risks for the greater good.

John is also very good with children. Like Roy, he has no fear when going into the mouth of the fire. He is efficient and for the most part careful.

Out of the field he can be quite immature and annoying. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader; prime example of that is (seemingly) forever falling prey to Chet's pranks. He can be whiney and has been known to question my authority once in a blue moon.

Even so, I feel his positives outweigh the negatives and in my mind his performance in the field makes the irritating things easier to tolerate.

Areas of improvements I'd like to see are he become more of a leader than a follower, to be more mature out of the field and to be a tad bit less of a dare devil in the field although it is a quality I tend to admire.

Would I recommend Mike, Marco, Chet, Roy and John for raises? Absolutely. Every tour my crew risk their lives every time the Klaxon sounds. They are a well-oiled team every time they are in the field. They take very good care of each other and their Captain. Every Captain should be so blessed to have the crew that I do. We have a real sense of family here and I have always had an open door policy with my crew. I value them as people first and firefighters second. And that in my book is the way it should be.

Henry Stanley

Captain


End file.
